


Alone Together At The Edge Of A Universe

by yell0wmossymarsh



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, George needed his ass handed to him :), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Post-Wedding, Slow Dancing, mentions of fighting, sorta late unless you're still hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yell0wmossymarsh/pseuds/yell0wmossymarsh
Summary: He remembered the words Fundy told him when they danced that night. You'd think that after a disaster of a wedding that they would've learned their lesson of trusting their friends to not be instigating messes. And for the longest it was going well.Until.....Well you know the story.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 393





	Alone Together At The Edge Of A Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone is a little tired from hearing the same song and dance again and again, just hope yall like some hurt comfort and bear through another one of these angst-esk fics ;)

After logging out and everyone being in a state of confusion and wanting reprimanding George for what he did, as soon as he joined back he took out ender-pearls from his inventory. The alter was seemingly empty from what he could see so he took his leave by throwing one far enough to the main street. There he could hear a commotion coming from the opposite side of the side road he was going, he was keen on being unseen as he walked quickly into the evening air. 

It was already getting dark and the lanterns lit up the town beautifully, their hazy glow on the backdrop of the dark and expansive sky of stars, for a minute he thought about sitting down in an open patch of grass and star gazing for a bit. He just needed a moment to clear his head, figure out a way to apologize for such a huge misunderstanding that could've jeopardized everything, he stopped just to look up enough and take in the landscape and a breath of cool air. 

He was saddened a bit at missing watching the sunset on the planet, the sun seemed to be a bit farther than the sun on their world of the SMP. He looked around a bit in the little enclosed area. It seemed familiar to him and was proven right when he saw the familiar sign with the words of "trust fall" written on it. His expression turned to a frown at remembering Fundy's excited face when he fell into his arms for the fall, and the way he took his hand to guide him up the invisible path which seemed like it would drop into the nothingness of space. 

He threw a pearl to the ledge and landed beside the greenhouses dome, he could see the various plants quietly swaying, as if whispering among themselves about the failure of a bride that dared to show his face in front of them. He looked around a bit as he looked to where the moon had seemed to take its residence for the time being and turned his attention back to a house. A house at the very edge of nothingness, the path dark with the limited lanterns surrounding the area, using only the soft glow of the greenhouse lights to guide him to the dark figure of the shack of a house. 

When he stepped in his heels met with the creaking of wood, the house lit by a simple fireplace was cozy, yet empty. He remembers laughing at Fundy as he excitedly brushed over the details of what this house could be for after the wedding was over as he urged Dream up the stairs. He only got to glance at the pictures on the wall, which were of him and Fundy on the various dates they had been on. This time he could focus on the one he wanted to see the most, the picture of their first date where they watch the very movie they based their wedding was based off of. It was a picture of him kissing Fundy's cheek after the movie. He remembers Fundy walking him home and him getting flustered when Dream jokingly suggested a kiss. Dream chuckled at the memory and slightly touched the photo as he trudged up the stairs to the bedroom which connected to a familiar balcony with a single button at the edge.

Dream pressed the button with little hesitation and sat on the floor beneath him as the floating light emitted into the open air off the balcony. The familiar sound of laughter echoed in his ears, ginger hair entering into frame and the sound of his own voice in amusement and surprise at the hologram being introduced. Fundy explaining how he coded it to mimic his movement, Dream asking him to do things that weren't prerecorded him putting up a peace sign. After he took a bow in front of Dream and hologram followed suit and Dream laughed again. 

"The dance isn't until after the wedding, Fundy." he giggles and takes his hand. Fundy pulled Dream closer into a kiss 

"Yeah yeah, but no ones here, can we have this one time, you and me and we forget about everything for just a moment?" Fundy said with a confident smile.

Dream pushed him away and hummed to the idea. "Didn't you mention you had more to show me?" Dream smirked as Fundy quickly shook off a bit of a dejected look on his face and just as quickly replaced it with an excited and smug look as he started to guide Dream back through the house. 

The figures left the hologram and it started up again automatically. 

Dream brought up his legs and held them closely to his chest, the material of the dress bunching up around his waist as he watched the start again. He didn't know when it started, or at which part caused it but he was softly crying into his curled up position. Though he was reminded of one of the reasons. Fundy's laugh. It contradicted the look he last saw on the gingers face before he panicked, the look of hurt and confusion, of which he was sure all swelled into frustration after being left to face George who was using Dream as a semi-shield from the bombardment of questions before he logged out. Just thinking of how Fundy could've felt had too many roads of possibilities in Dream's understanding of his fiance. 

He heard his words again. "The dance isn't until after the wedding, Fundy." He buried his face deeper into his arms and sobbed a bit more. The next line he wasn't prepared to hear and he fumbled to stop the recording, quickly stopping it as Fundy began with "yeah yeah, but no on-". The hologram stopped and retreated back to its command button as Dream too had retreated to a spot a little far from the button. 

Back into a curled position and hunched over. Quietly the tears returned again and graced his face and rolled down his cheeks, heavy as if trying to make permanent rivers on the skin. 

"No ones here, can we have this one time, you and me and we forget about everything for just a moment?" Dream could've sworn that he turned off the hologram, but the Fundy saying it sounds more tired, much slower, a little worn out and closer to where he was. 

Suddenly there was a jacket draped over his shoulders and when he looked up his eyes met with a dull amber in a fixed gaze to Dream. There was a small red stain on one of the sleeves of his dress shirt yet he looked just as pulled together as when he first saw him after entering through the star-gate. 

Dream averted his gaze from Fundy to the floor in front of him. The ginger sighed and held out his hand enough to be in Dream's view. 

"Would you at the very least grant me the honor of getting the dance I wanted with you?" Dream looked up and shakily took the hand, using the other to hold onto the jacket while Fundy carefully helped him up. 

"Please put on the jacket, it's getting cold and you'll feel like hell tomorrow if you get sick." The blonde nodded and shakily got his arms into the jacket. It was warmer than what it looked like to his surprise and definitely filled the absence of his usual attire that didn't expose his arms. 

Fundy fixed the jacket around Dream and within an instant his arms where wrapped around Dream protectively. Dream didn't mind how fast Fundy usually was with willing to show affectation. It masked his own want to quickly be in the protection of the other and made it seem like he wasn't too eager when all he wants to do was just show his love the best way he knew he could. Dream draped his arms around Fundy's neck and they began swaying to music that wasn't there.

They swayed to the creaking sounds of the world around them, windmills and turbines spinning and creating the tune that would mend their damaged hearts. 

"Listen, Fundy I'm so-" Dream was shushed by Fundy as soon as he started.

"No, no, no, its not your fault; What George did wasn't in your control, and it was too confusing to figure out in the heat of the moment, I am also somewhat to blame as well, I should've given you time to say what happened but I made you uncomfortable instead." 

"I wish I didn't let myself get dragged like that." Fundy reached up an rubbed Dream's exposed cheek, uncovered by the mask, a tear that had slipped through and pooled were immediately wiped away and replaced with kisses on his chin.

"We can try that private wedding thing if Wilbur is still around." Dream chuckled at that through his dry mouth and placed his head next to Fundy's, who responded by pulling Dream closer into his chest letting Dream rest his chin on his shoulder.

"Whats with the stain?" Dream muttered softly into the cool air of Fundy's shoulder, barely able to see his breath. 

"I might've broken George's nose when you logged out, had to be held back from doing anymore damage and was told to walk around for a bit." Fundy looked up to look at Dream. "Sorta how I found you actually." 

"How?" Dream pulled away to look at the ginger face to face, a glint in amber eyes as he recalls something only clear to him. 

Fundy looked pleased as he remembered how well placed his punch was, his training with Phil seemed to really pay off as he watched George double over in pain, and the blood from his nose dripped to the floor. The fire he felt in his chest matched the fire in George's eyes. Before he could throw another punch in his rage the last thing he remembered was Wilbur and Eret held him at his arms, as Niki had stepped in to help George with his nose. All while the other guests did their best to figure out what to do next.

Fundy shook his head before he could let a smirk creep onto his face. "The hologram may not be that big but I made it so you could hear it clearly, but aside from that I smelled the trace of ender-pearls when I was coming in to see if you joined back." Fundy took a long exhale through his nose. "I was wondering around for a bit honestly, it was pretty hazy until I smelt the trace, got close enough to hear the hologram start and then suddenly end when it looped, came upstairs and I found you all alone. And the rest you were there to know." 

The two started swaying again slowly, Dream fixed his posture to how they were originally positioned and stopped their pace again. 

"I have to ask, why do you want to still marry me after all of this, I've been noting but, a mess, all day!" 

"I've already told you why I was marrying you, I told you I wanted to make you happy no matter what and give you the most perfect day you could have."

"But the thing with Geor-" 

"What about George? He pulled some crazy stunt but where is he now? Because he sure as hell isn't the one holding you right now, and I'll be damned if he ever tries something like that again, not before I break his nose again of course." Fundy lowly growled those words as his face flushed slightly pink with frustration and passion. 

"Then can you kiss me like you wanted to at the alter?" Dream felt his voice tremble a bit and took a breath to steady himself once again. "I think I really need it."

"What you need is to be kissed so hard until you remember who your lips belong to, and it would be my pleasure to do so."

Fundy pulled Dream closer again and with fiercely determined eyes Dream's mask was pushed up his face, allowing for Dreams features to be seen by Fundy's eyes only. 

Fundy cautiously approached Dream's face to the others distaste. Dream pressed into Fundy's lips. Fundy couldn't help but be slightly taken aback for a moment. But only for a moment as he deepened the kiss, letting his hands roam to the back of dreams neck and lower back. Dream felt himself melt into it. That night was meant for just the two of them in each others company. Mending what was hurt and reassuring each other that they were there for each other. 

\--------------------

Elsewhere a very angry Sapnap is not having anything George has to say. The younger straddled on top of the older British boy who was attempting to block incoming punches with his arms getting bruised in the process. 

"For fucks sake George I thought Minx's wedding would be the last time I had to hear about you're bullshit!" He snarled and made contact with George's jaw after the other had failed to break out of the ravenettes position. "You're so fucking close to not being invited to anything anymore, let this be the last time!" 

Tommy couldn't help but look to Eret and Wilbur who seemed to just be watching while Ranboo kept Niki busy and away from the commotion. He poked one of his sticks into Eret's side. "Shouldn't you guys stop this?" Eret swatted the stick away and after shooting a glare through his glasses directed at Tommy he crossed his arms. "I think he needs to get the lesson before be go to another important event, don't want to see this happen to sapnap, so I see it fit he gets the message across." 

Wilbur smirked and clasped his hands together and turned away to open his messages and typed to Fundy a simple message.

"Want a second go at the wedding champ?"

**Author's Note:**

> There was no way I wasn't gonna post a wedding rewrite, ESPECIALLY one where Fundy decks the hell out of George for trying to be a wedding crasher. MIGHT make a second part for those would like some smut ;))


End file.
